Mistborn: The New Dawn of Creation
by cody rahl
Summary: SO there is spoilers ok. Post book three. If you read the books then you know who is still god and all that good stuff.  Vin/Zane and Kelsier/Mare.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I own nothing ok? I actually need some reviewers and some ideas on an actual title or beta would be even better. Like I said, I own nothing and this just seemed to pop in my head.

R&R people!

* * *

Sazed stood above the world that He had created. True, he hadn't really 'created' it so much as he had 'reformed' it. The Lord Ruler Rashek, former ruler of the Finale Empire and the one who took the Power from the Well of Ascension, had used the Power to change the world and had nearly killed everyone. Now that Sazed, as God, could look back through time, he saw the wisdom that Rashek showed with his creations after his many screw ups. That was one reason why Sazed had gone about re creating the Kandra. The Kandra were a creation of Preservation even if they had Ruin in them. Sazed was going to remake them without that flaw.

Of course, it would be a lot easier if the new bodies of Preservation and Ruin were not fighting each other at every turn. Granted, that was how they were when they were both alive, but Sazed had thought that being dead would make the two more wise. Sazed could only guess that even a god could be wrong on occasion.

Like a dog who comes running when they hear their names called, Preservation and Ruin stood before Sazed. Preservation, a girl of about twenty two with short brown hair wearing a simple trousers and breeches, stood menacingly tall for her short features. The other being named Ruin, stood tall and proud with his short black hair still as untamed as always. There were many things that could be said about Ruin, but his scares going down his arms said it all.

Ruin was a Survivor.

"Hey there Sazed. Thinking about us again were you?" Preservation asked smiling with a knowing expression clear on her bright face.

"It seems that I can't leave you two alone for a moment I would think." Sazed said shaking His head. "And would you please stop trying to mess with my emotions? If it wouldn't work when we were all alive, what makes you think it will work now that I am the Hero?"

"Sorry, just a bad habit I seemed to pick up from one of the best Soothers of all time." Preservation said, bowing slightly yet still smiling. Preservation had known Sazed far too long for her to be any kind of formal with the man…or well god now but she would always just see Sazed the man.

"Yes well." Sazed said. "I would think that we should stay on topic today. I have found how to bring back the souls from the Finale Empire. I made a promise to Master Lestibournes that I would try to undo all that was done by the former Ruin."

At the mention of the last Ruin who tried to kill everyone and everything that was held dear to them all, the new Ruin shivered. Preservation saw the unintentional shudder and looked down towards him.

"It's ok now Zane." Preservation whispered. "You're not the same man as before. You are not under the influence of the Hemalurgic spike or of the Corrupted Ruin anymore." A devilish smile crossed her face. "It's so much worse now since you are now Ruin." Preservation said cackling.

"Oh shut it Vin." Ruin, who was Zane, said. A small red spark shot out of Zane and knocked Vin on her butt. "I always was better at Pushing then you."

"Vin! Zane!" Sazed said, Pushing on both of their emotions to get their attentions. Both flinched at the brutal Push on their emotions. As it should be too, when an Allomancer Pulls or Pushes on someone's emotions, they have to do it subtly. If you Pull or Push too hard, you would alert them to what you were trying to do. The best Soothers and Rioters knew how to do their jobs subtly.

"It's time to recreate again I would think." Sazed told them both. "I had it in mind to remake all that were dead, mainly the Terris people and the Kandra. I see no real reason why the world would even need Steel Inquisitors or Koloss do either of you?" Sazed didn't wait for a response. Becoming god had changed Sazed at least a little bit. He no longer waited hand and foot for people like he would if he were still a steward. "I also feel that I can send those that are long dead back to finish off their destinies that were cut short by the manipulations of Ruin.

"But you are god." Zane said. "Why would you call us here for that? Surely you don't need to create a repeat of the last time Preservation and Ruin tried to create something do you?"

"Of course not." Sazed replied honestly. "But what I am going to do involves both of you. You see, I did some digging. If the first Ruin hadn't been locked up as he was and there had been an actual god at the time, then both of you would have had the chance to live an actual free life. Neither of you was granted that because of the destructive nature of Ruin and the nosy nature of Preservation. I am glad to see neither of those traits in my Preservation or Ruin."

Vin's face just beamed with the acknowledgment for both her and Zane, but it was Zane who noticed what Sazed was talking about first.

"Are you asking if we want to be sent back Sazed?" Zane demanded.

"If you want to, I can certainly make it possible." Sazed said. "I do have the power now."

"Yes well, what would happen to Preservation and Ruin once we were back?" Vin asked. "We couldn't take that much power back down there. We wouldn't be able to do our jobs."

"That's the problem." Sazed said. "I could take your powers back and be Whole again as I was when I reformed the world, but I was always under the opinion that a god should not take the whole world on His shoulders. It would take a lot of power to drain you back to your natural abilities and then send you both back down. I could do it, but it would be a long time before I could send anyone else back. You would both have to die before anyone was sent back."

Zane and Vin looked at each other and both knew what the other was thinking.

"We'll stay Sazed. What do we have to do?" Both asked of their god at the same time. The Age of new worlds was over.

The Age of Creation was just beginning.

* * *

**Author's sub Note:**

You know the law, R&R people or I swear I will learn how to be an Allomancer and I will hunt you all down xp**  
**


	2. Elend's Return

_A/N:So to the three people who read the first chapter, I am so sorry. I had issues with this story ever since I started writing it. I'll post the next chapter after this one since it's already typed and this one was rather short. I beg your forgivness in my laziness and beg that you continue with me as we both discover what the heck is going on here _

_Cody Rahl._

* * *

Elend Venture woke with a start. He was still sitting in his throne room inside Keep Venture, his military suit of white, pure and untouched by the ash, and circlet crown still on his person. Elend looked around in wonder. The last thing he remembered was him and his army of misting and Mistborn fighting Ruin at the Pits and him being killed by Marsh so he couldn't understand why he was sitting here in his comfortable throne at the darker hours of the day.

'_How am I alive?'_ Elend asked himself. He looked around and saw the bed was empty and the door and window was shut and bolted. _'Where's Vin?'_ Elend thought. _'She's not outside, the windows are locked.'_ A knock came at the door and Elend said, "Come in."

"My lord." A soldier said. "Are you well? Your guards said you have been quiet lately. Is all well?" The man's name was Anto. He didn't know how he knew, but Elend just did. He studied the man and noticed that he was different. Swords and knives decorated his back and chest regions, and his bulking muscles were prominent features with his blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm fine thank you." Eland said. He then remembered. "Where is Lady Vin?"

"My lord?" Anto said questioningly. "Do you not remember the battle? Lady Vin perished in the battle at the pits. She was the only casualty oddly enough. She sacrificed her life to save you and the world. She is a great hero."

"Impossible." Elend muttered. "I saw thousands of people dieing. We all died there soldier."

"My lord, if you wish to believe that, they you may. I only can tell you what I saw with my own eyes. I have here a scar that should have killed me out right yet I still lived. It was because of Lady Vin's merciful touch that I survived. We owe her so much and you much more."

"Thank you soldier." Elend said. "You may return to your post. I don't wish to be disturbed for the rest of the day." At Anto's nod, the door closed and Elend stood up. He needed to find out what the hell happened. He dressed as he normally would have, his war clothes of white and a circlet upon his head and jumped out the window, mistcloack billowing in the mist. He searched the entire city and couldn't find a trace of his beloved. He went to the Lord Ruler's old place and she wasn't there. No matter where he went, she just wasn't there. No sign of life could be found with his eyes when it came to Vin.

"Lord Creator what have you done to her?" Elend muttered. A soft breeze blew by and he swore he could smell one of Vin's favorite perfumes. He looked around and burned bronze yet he couldn't see or feel anyone near him. "Vin," He whispered to the wind. "Where are you?" Of course no answer came but he knew, he just knew, that Vin was still out there somewhere. Maybe she had been the Hero of Ages. He didn't know, but he had to find someone who could help. Maybe Sazed could help. He was, after all, a studier of religions. Maybe he could help with this. He headed back to Keep Venture and didn't even realize he was burning copper. When he bumped into a man who looked shockingly familiar. When he looked up at the man he could only sutdder. Finally he got out a simple phrase.

"Kelsier? Is it you?"


	3. A Not to Kelsier, From God

_Here as promised. Chapter three. I'll try to update at least once every other week but I may get into the role and update left and right. I promise nothing because I get nothing in return. Thanks however for those who stick with me :)_

_Cody Rahl_

* * *

Kelsier woke up with a raging headache. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there but one minute he was walking blindly through the Mists and the next he was laying on the ground outside the gate to the city that he had died trying to destroy. He stood slowly, testing bones and muscles that had not been used in years, and slowly stood up. He stretched his arms and felt the burning of the scares running down his arms. A short burn from Pewter later, and Kelsier was feeling much better.

As Kelsier turned and looked at the new forms of Luthadel, only one thought could go through his head. _'Vin did it.'_ He thought. _'She actually killed the Lord Ruler. Maybe she was the Hero of Ages. Maybe I was right to save that Elend of hers. Well, only one way to find out.' _Luthadel looked different than it did before. Vin must have changed the landscape as the Lord Ruler had before her. That was the only logical reasoning behind it. None of the towers of dark obsidian still remained yet the towering force of Kredik shaw still remained just as towering. Something was still different than before though. The towers of Kredik Shaw no longer held despair and terror like before. It seemed re created to match the tastes of an actual ruler and not of a mad man who claimed he was god.

Kelsier reached inside of himself and felt at his metal sources. He felt the eight basic metals that he always had in a vial in his back pocket already in his system somehow but he also felt Malatium, the fabled Eleventh Metal that Kelsier had told the crew would defeat the Lord Ruler. He wasn't sure if it did or not, he had just needed it for publicity. The one metal that he felt that he had never felt before was a new one. It was in a category all by itself and he was afraid to burn it to find out. He just got back into a physical body and he didn't want to destroy himself so soon.

As he looked down from where he had been lying, Kelsier found a sheet of metal and two vials sitting there. The Steel sheet held a note from a long lost friend of his. He started reading it, mumbling to himself as he read it.

'_Keslier,_

_While you were away, Mistress Vin found four more metals. I took the liberty of giving you one of them seeing as how you are going to need it soon. One metal she found cannot be used anymore for a while but I have felt the need to give you a vial with some other metals that I thought you might want to try out, for I knew you were always one to try something new Master Kelsier. There is a map on the back of this sheet of Steel showing you where to find the information about each metal. Once you have gone to them all, you'll find that I left you a little present in the town at the last metal sighting. _

_Forever your Servant,_

_Sazed._

_P.s. I find that your present will require the use of flowers. Make sure to have lots of them my old friend._

"Sazed?" Kelsier asked himself. "What have I missed old friend?" He stretched his hands and his scares started burning again. He flared his Pewter again and they stopped burning again. He looked down at two vials on the ground. He used Iron and Pulled the vials into his hands. He placed both of them in his back coat pocket and looked towards Luthadel, the city no longer looking so dark and looming. Tin gate stood open and so he started his short walk into the city that he had tried so hard to bring down.

Kelsier needed answers.

The sun had only just set and the mist only starting to rise from the ground when Kelsier entered Luthadel. The mist seemed to remember Kelsier and it continued the dancing around on his skin that it had done before when he was alive last. It was something that only Mistings and Mistborn could enjoy being in. The mist held power for Mistings but even more power for people like Kelsier.

Mistborns.

Having the ability to burn every allomantic metal gave kelsier the ability to hide in the mist, kill without being scene, and a place to be free. It was such a free feeling that he wished he could just stay here in the mist forever and not have to deal with any more of this world's problems. He would gladly do this too, if it wasn't for Mare. If he had Mare, he wouldn't be in this New Luthadel right now at all. He desided to pay a visit to some of the keeps just to make sure the royals were still on their toes. He was walking past keep Venture when he ran into someone who looked like they needed to be sitting on a throne or war horse, not walking the streets of Luthadel. How Kelsier missed him though he'd never know.

"Excuse me. I didn't see you there." He said politely as possible. He looked down at the person he bumped into and their eyes were wide open.

"kelsier?" The man asked. "It's really you? But how?"

It only took a moment after that for Kelsier to recognize him.

Elend Venture.


End file.
